SIR Unit Disaster
The SIR Unit Disaster is a disaster for the Irkens that happened on Earth. Surray, Zim, Eris and Tak and Saisan go to rescue GIR, SWAN, MiMi, CERES and SUR. Prologue GIR and SWAN jumped out of their owner's houses and jumped into the skool. They went all the way down to the catacombs. MiMi and CERES awoke and hopped out of their owner's houses and hopped into the skool. SUR woke up and opened the door. SUR closed the door and walked to the skool. SUR climbed in and met everyone else. They all went into the catacombs. Thunder flashed as they walked into their secret room. GIR walked the opposite direction for fun and CERES started chasing GIR. GIR got lost and CERES told everyone else. They all ran to a place and got lost just like GIR. A bolt of lighting hit the roof the the skool but nothing happened. They just stood where they were until they got rescued. Chapter I. Missing Their owner's woke up at the same time from the exact same bolt of lighting that hit the skool's roof. It hit their roof's but it did no damage just like the skool's roof. Eris and Surray went to find CERES and SWAN. Zim and Tak went to find GIR and MiMi and Saisan went to find SUR. They couldn't find them. Each clock in their house said 10:00 p.m. "Errr . . . WHERE IS SWAN!" said Surray to himself "Grrrr . . . that robot!". "MIMI! WHERE ARE YOU, MIMI!" said Tak to herself "Ugh! Where IS she!". "SUR?" Saisan tried to ask SUR "Where are yooooooo?". "CERES!" said Eris "Where did you go? Hello?". "GIR!" yelled Zim. A tool from their PAK's came out and located them. "CERES is in the skool catacombs!" yelled Eris "Why?". "I want SWAN back but I don't want to go into the catacombs...gulp !" said Surray, scared. "It's dark in there.". "MiMi!" exclaimed Tak. "GIR! Why did you go there?" said Zim. "SUR? Where are yoooo-- she is in the skool." said Saisan. They all rushed out the door and into the skool. They all saw each other. "What happened to you, Saisan?" said Surray "SWAN is in here.". "SUR is here, too." said Saisan. "My PAK says that MiMi is here." said Tak. "Mine, to--" said Zim. "CERES is here!" interruped Eris. He ran into the catacombs and hit his head. He fell down and said "Ugh . . .". Akbaboy and Ben gasped as he hid behind a wall watching the Irkens talk. Everyone rolled on the floor laughing out loud. Even Ben and Akbaboy laughed out loud, but he wasn't heard because everyone was louder then him. Everyone ran into the catacombs and didn't notice Akbaboy and Ben hiding. Surray screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". Everyone closed their ears because it was so loud. After Surray stopped screaming and the Irkens opened their ears, their clocks said 10:10 p.m. Chapter II. The Catacombs They walked through the dark catacombs as they used the tools in their PAKs. A noise was heard at the same time a bolt of lightning hit the roof. The room lit up for a second and dimmed after that. "I think I see something suspicious." remarked Zim "That tool in my PAK feels different, too.". At that very moment, they have reached a lower level. Once they stepped in, all their tools stopped working. Their PAKs still worked, though. Their clocks said 10:20 p.m. as they stepped in. Zim went a random direction and fell down into a deep and dark level of the catacombs that no one except Ben has went into. "ZIM!" shouted Eris as he went down their and brought him back up. "I think I saw something!" said Zim shockingly. He spotted something black and something tan. He ran, but before he saw the two hiding, Surray pulled him back with the group. "Zim!" he shouted at him after pulling him back. "Nose around in my catacombs will you!" mumbled Ben quietly as he hid behind the wall. Surray was still shouting at Zim. Ben thought of it as nonsense. "Did my PAK just fall off?" said Surray confused. As a comic relief, Surray's PAK did. It is a good thing he can survive without one. "SATTAI!" he blamed thinking she was with him. Result *The skool got fixed. *GIR, SWAN, MiMi, CERES and SUR were saved. *Surray, Zim, Eris, Tak and Saisan didn't get in huge trouble. *Nobody else except Akbaboy and Ben found out about the event. Trivia *Fiasco is the word Akbaboy described this event. Category:Canonicle